


Wait for me

by eternal_night_owl



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 09:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15191855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_night_owl/pseuds/eternal_night_owl
Summary: When Italy confesses his feelings for Poland, Poland is torn between his best friend and the former love of his life. Set in the 1800's, very short drabble.





	Wait for me

It was another one of those nights; Italy had a nightmare about… well, he wasn’t certain what it was about this time, his redheaded friend described everything in rapid fire Italian while sobbing profusely. But nonetheless, Poland let him sleep in his bed, as he had done many nights before.

 

It wasn’t as though Poland minded- on the contrary; he enjoyed Italy’s friendship. But still, he didn’t appreciate being woken in the middle of the night, or having his blanket stolen for the hundredth time.

 

He felt Italy shift in the bed. “Poland?” he whispered, so quiet he almost didn’t hear him.

 

“I thought you were asleep?” he asked. He shifted, so he was face-to-face with his friend.

 

“I tried, but it's hard, y’know? I guess I have a lot on my mind.”

 

“Well, I’d like to get some sleep tonight, so try to be quiet. We can talk tomorrow.”

 

“Okay,” Italy said, his head angled down in disappointment. Poland turned to his other side, about to lay his head down when Italy spoke again.

 

“Do you ever think about being with someone… now you and Lithuania are split up?”

 

For a full minute, the room was silent. Slowly, Poland turned towards his friend, meeting his curious, wide eyes.

 

“Why would you ask something like that?”

 

Italy cast his gaze down at his hands, fidgeting. “I dunno… I guess Holy Rome has been on my mind lately, and how lonely I've been since he died.”

 

“But then you came here, and you’ve been so nice! You let me sleep in your bed when I get nightmares and talk to me all the time. Austria never wants to talk to me and Hungary does sometimes, but she gets busy a lot.”

 

“What are you saying, Feli?” Poland asked.

 

Italy reached out and took Poland’s hand into his, rubbing the palm with his thumb as he smiled.

 

“Your hair looks pretty in the candlelight. Has anyone ever told you that?”

 

Poland blushed a rosy pink at the Italian’s compliment. “Feli…” he trailed off. He studied his friend. He had thick, auburn hair that shined red in the light, and large brown eyes. He also had a bright, fun-loving personality that in so many ways was like his own. 

 

There was no denying the Italian man was attractive in both looks and personality, and he made Poland feel light and giddy, in a way he hadn't experienced since the Partitions. And yet he never considered him more than a friend, but could it be his feelings ran deeper than they seemed?

 

Italy inched closer to where Poland was until his body was right up against his. Grabbing his face with his hands, he leaned in and kissed Poland on the lips.

 

Poland froze when Italy’s lips first made contact with his, but after a moment started kissing him back with equal passion. He wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled himself on top of his friend, and it was as if he was back in the rye fields with his Lithuania, exploring each other in the bright summer sun.

 

But as soon as he opened his eyes he was back in his bedroom in Austria’s house, and it was Italy he was kissing, not Lithuania. He broke off the kiss, leaving his companion staring at him in confusion.

 

“What’s wrong? Was it something I did?”

 

“No, no!” Poland exclaimed. “You were fine. It’s just… I don’t think I’m ready for this. I like you a lot Feli, but I’m still in love with Toris.”

 

“Oh,” Italy nodded. He cast his gaze downward, too embarrassed to look at his friend.

 

Awkward silence filled the room with both men glancing at anything but each other.

 

“I’m sorry I kissed you. I should have asked first.” Italy said after a few moments. He was avoiding eye contact and fidgeting with his hair.

 

“It’s okay,” Poland responded. “I’m sorry I kissed you back, I guess I got carried away. It was nice though.”

 

“It was,” Italy nodded. He hesitated for a few moments before asking a question.

 

“I know you said you weren’t ready for another relationship yet, does that mean you could see yourself in one in the future?”

 

Poland sighed. “I don’t know, it’s… confusing. I like you, at least I think I might, but I’m still in love with Toris and I feel like I’d be betraying him if I was with someone else. Maybe we should take things slow for now, and see what happens."

 

Italy nodded, his gaze still shy. “Okay, if that’s what you want. Can I still sleep with you when I have a nightmare?”

 

"Yeah! We’re still best friends, and it gets lonely in here all by myself. But only if you start bringing your own blanket, because I’m tired of you stealing mine," Poland teased.

 

And they continued to talk the rest of the night, until both men fell asleep on one another, not waking until noon the next day.

  
  



End file.
